Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional object modeling apparatus, a printing apparatus, a three dimensional object modeling method, a transferring pressing member, and a transfer body and, more particularly, to a transfer technique in three dimensional object modeling by a transfer lamination system.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-305488(1998) discloses a transfer laminate system as one system in three dimensional object modeling. The transfer laminate system disclosed in this literature adjusts a joining force between a pattern layer to be transferred and a substrate having the pattern layer formed thereon and a joining force between the pattern layer and a member, to and on which the pattern layer separated from the substrate is joined and laminated, thereby separating and joining the pattern layer so as to transfer the pattern layer. However, in order to reduce a transfer pressure that causes degradation of transfer accuracy so as to achieve highly accurate transferring, a difference between the two joining forces need be increased in this transfer system, thus possibly restricting the design freedom of a configuration for transferring.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-155725(1994) discloses a technique for transferring per se in which rubbing is generated between an ink image to be transferred and a drum holding the ink image thereon so as to enhance transferability of the ink image. Specifically, in a case where a pressing roller brings a print sheet into press-contact with an ink image formed on a drum, followed by transferring, and the pressing roller deforms the drum under pressure, thereby producing force in a shear direction between the drum and the ink image so as to facilitate the separation of the ink image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H04-70785(1992) discloses a similar technique for making a speed difference between two rollers holding a transfer product therebetween so as to generate rubbing (force in a shear direction).
The transferring techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-155725(1994) and No. H04-70785(1992) enable the rubbing or shear force to be generated between a transfer image and a member holding the same thereon so as to easily separate the transfer image from the member holding the same thereon, and thus, enhance transferring efficiency.
However, the transferring techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-155725(1994) and No. H04-70785(1992) basically pressurize and deform the transfer image (a transfer layer) at only one point, wherein the deformation point is moved on the transfer image in a roller rotational direction, so that the transfer image is separated. Consequently, the transfer image extends in the movement direction of the point, thereby possibly raising drawbacks such as the generation of the distortion of the image per se and the non-uniformity of the thickness of the transfer image.